narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digging Up Forbidden Memories
A father's death is harsh. It was a few months ever since Naruto Uzumaki died from overworking and stress. His three children, Boruto, Keika and , were left in such a broken state. Boruto and Keika, aged 17, and Himawari, aged 15, are now the Leaf's leaders. was appointed as the Ninth Hokage. In order to take their minds off of their father, Boruto and Keika were sent out to find Kurama, or at least Yin Kurama. Keika found Yin Kurama and battled with the Tailed Beast, single-handedly. Keika then sealed the beast inside her with the help of Boruto, who had come running when he heard the sounds of fighting. Yin Kurama told Keika where to find Yang Kurama. Somehow, Yang Kurama hung out in the Land of Spring. Upon hearing this, Sarada announced a mission where Keika will lead two teams of three each to Harugakure on a diplomatic mission. However, this was a cover for the true purpose of the mission: to capture Yang Kurama before anyone else does. Keika picked her team of three: her brother, her sister, and while the other team was already prepared for her: Itanji Usakichi, Shinto Tsunaro and Sashine Haganay. Itanji Usakichi and the new team set off on their mission to the Land of Spring. The team left the village had headed to the Land of Spring not knowing what dangers they may encounter on there journey to seal Kurama. Both Keika and Boruto entered Sage Mode in order to sense out Kurama. Both picked up the chakra signature. The direction: straight west. "Alright, guys, there is no telling how far we'll have to go. Stay sharp and alert," Keika announced, before she took off in the direction of west where she sensed Kurama. If anyone is worthy of becoming your jinchūriki, Kurama, ''I am,'' she thought, I will be your next jinchūriki. Itanji also entered sage mode and shinto sent some of his crows ahead towards Kuramas location. They were closing in on Yang Kurama, when suddenly the chakra Itanji, Keika and Boruto were sensing suddenly heightened as if the user was in battle. They travelled steadily west for a few minutes before they heard the first signs of battle. The two teams heard loud eruptions... probably tailed beast bombs. They also heard shrieks and war cries from a battalion of Spring ninja. "There is at least twenty five of them," Shinto told the two teams. "If there is seven of us then that means it each of us will have to take out three or four - cant be that hard." Ugh... Keika thought, I knew some people would target him... She caught the eye of her brother and he nodded. The two were close enough that they could have silent conversations. Boruto said, We should go and deal with Kurama. I agree, Keika replied. She ordered the rest of her team: "Hima, the rest of you, go and deal with the others. Boruto and I will wage war with Kurama. You got that?!" "These other ninja don't look too strong, we will finish them quickly then come and help you fight Kurama." Itanji replied. With that statement team 21 and Himawari raced towards the Spring ninja. Sashine used her swift release to take down four enemies before they even noticed the leaf ninja. then Itanji used Hurricane of shuriken eliminating another few. Shinto Trapped twelve of them in his genjutsu so that they could get finished by Sashine. "Cotton style hidden threads." Itanji finished the last opposing ninja, "I think that's the last of them lets go help the other fight Kurama. Itanji and the others ran off towards the nine tails battlefield. Team 21 arrived at the scene of the battle and went into their normal battle formation. Sashine at the front and the other two on either side. "I can get it under my sharingan for a minute, no more." Shinto warned the others. "That's all we will need, right Itanji." Sashine commented "Yeah under a minute." Itanji said as he made six shadow clones. Shinto activated his sharingan and locked the nine tails in it. Sashine raced for it cutting it vital places while Itanji threw one ofhis strongest Jutsu at it, the Radori. The radori slammed into the nine tails damaging its front leg. The battle had started and Himawari was a monster. She wasn't that little kid that Boruto and Keika needed to protect anymore. Himawari's Tenseigan is in the process of maturing into the Tenshōgan after she met her past incarnation, Chinatsu Ōtsutsuki, in a dream the night before. Boruto's Byakugan had matured just before he went to Mt. Myoboku for sage training with his sister. Hima felt her eyes pulsing. Urgh...! Not now! She began to stagger as her vision clouded. She was actually mid-Rotation when the pulses hit, blocking a barrage of kunais. Faltering, she received a few kunais in the back. Ack! This isn't good! She then saw through her clouded vision that the others had managed to contain the other shinobi. One of them managed to make Kurama stagger and Himawari glimpsed a Sharingan. She limped after them to help out her siblings when suddenly, she felt a burst of power. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed. Loud enough for her siblings in mid-battle to hear her. Boruto yelled, "Himawari?! What's wrong?!" Keika's eyes widened, "Pay attention, Onii-chan!" But too late, Boruto was slapped away by Kurama. Himawari was still screaming off of the top of her lungs as her eyes finally matured to the exalted Tenshgōan. A shockwave reverberated throughout the battlefield, turning standing and blown-down trees into projectiles. Himawari now glared steel blue. Sticking her hand out, she focused chakra into her palm before releasing it in a massive typhoon in an attempt to distract Kurama. Keika smirked and yelled, "Kurama! Listen to me! Your other half is inside of me! See for yourself!" Keika entered Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and stood, holding an Adamantine Sealing Ball shakujō in her hand. She stood, her shakujō in hand pointing up at Kurama, "You see? I am your friend! Stop fighting!" At the sight of Keika's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang Kurama decided to get pissed. "RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!" He decided to slap Keika away too when Boruto shot in, with his Tenseigan Chakra Mode active. He blocked Kurama's fist with a Truthseeker barrier. The three stood together. Keika asked, "When was the last time the three of us fought together?" Himawari smiled, "Too long." "Let's do this," Boruto said. The three charged Kurama. The next few minutes was a flurry of three comets, one green, one orange and the third blue. The three siblings unleashed their Adamantine Sealing Chains at the same time. They pinned down Kurama and held him in place, although they were all struggling to breathe. "We... did it..." Keika panted. Keika's senses sharpened and she turned in the direction of 10 o'clock. "Itanji! We can't move from here! Deal with the oncoming shinobi!" Unfortunately for Itanji and Team 21, the oncoming shinobi were from the feared Yumia Clan, wielders of the Dust Release. Shinto weak from exhaustion from using his sharingan on the nine tails collapsed. Itanji and Sashine leapt to the battlefield to defend their comrades. Itanji threw two kunai's at the shinobi which he deflected. Itanji with a pleased look on his face weaved some hand signs which then made the shinobi he was fighting fall into a pit of sharp threads, cutting him to pieces. Sashine was defending herself from the enemies dust style with her wind style, then she advanced and cut down a couple of the enemies. These Yumia clan ninja didn't seem that strong against the elite team 21. After the battle that had ranged on for a few minutes Team 21 one returned to their team mates, exhausted... "How are you guys doing with sealing the beast" Itanji asked as he walked over to Shinto was standing next to the beast. "I don't think they will send more ninja after us" Sashine commented. "Still we need to hurry" Shinto Warned Even the three Uzumaki combined couldn't quite pin Kurama down. "Hey, Keika!" a voice yelled from inside of her. Keika nearly lost grip on her chains. This was the first time the beast had talked to her ever since he willingly gave his chakra to her to control so she could enter Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. She dived into her inner psyche to confront the beast. "Keika, you need to enter Tailed Beast Mode!" Her eyes widened. "But, we haven't tried it yet!" Kurama stuck his hand out of the jail that held him in. He doesn't consider it a jail anymore; he deems it his home. "Bump fists again." Keika thought about it then opened the seal on her abdomen. "Together, Kurama." "Yes!" he yelled. Back in the real world, Boruto and Himawari were starting to lose grip on their chains. They happened to glance at Keika and nearly lost their grip as they were surprised that Keika had entered Tailed Beast Mode. Keika brawled with Kurama and decided to seal him. She formed a massive Adamantine Sealing Ball and trapped the beast inside. Keika shrunk down to normal size as she resealed Kurama inside of her. She panted and held up a ball no bigger than a beach ball. "Mission... Complete..." she gasped, before fainting from exhaustion. The two teams left the area were the tailed beast had been. They then escaped the land of spring and returned to the hidden leaf.